Once Upon a December
by Failingwithstyle
Summary: Kisara's strolling Domino on Christmas Eve, taking a trip down memory lane.  A SetoxKisara songfic to Once Upon a Decemember from Anastasia.


**A/N: A Seto and Kisara song-fic, the song is Once Upon a December from the movie Anastasia. **

**Short and simple, but the song's been stuck in my head for weeks and I needed to write something.**

**--------------------**

Snow was swirling through the air, falling upon the bustling Domino City on Christmas Eve. Kisara walked down the sidewalk, her long white hair catching the matching snow-flakes. He bright blue eyes watched the displays in store windows as she passed. The toy store always had a particularly festive front window. A miniature train set ran on tracks though winter scene; teddy bears were posed as if dancing, being spun around and around to a melody being played; angels were painted in the windows, their wings glowing with the light from within the store. 

She smiled and continued walking, the next shop being the game shop. A poster with all the most powerful Duel Monster's cards was posted in the front window, advertising the game. Kisara stared that the majestic white dragon in the background, feeling as if something pulled on memories long forgotten. She missed the little disclaimer on the bottom "not all cards available in store."

_Dancing bears, __  
__Painted wings, __  
__Things I almost remember, __  
__And a song someone sings__  
__Once upon a December.___

Kisara closed her eyes, remembering the dreams. She often had dreams, or inexplicable desires to be at a certain place. That was why she had moved to Domino to begin with, though she still hadn't found what she was looking for. She remembered having arms hold her, if only for a brief moment. She remembered as the horse she rode galloped away, leading her away from her savior. She didn't know where the memories came from, but she knew they were hers, from a time long ago.

All of her other memories showed him as being much older. he was taller, his muscle more defined. He was dressed royally, and she in rags, but they loved each other anyway... 

_Someone holds me safe and warm.__  
__Horses prance through a silver storm.__  
__Figures dancing gracefully__  
__Across my memory..._

Kisara continued walking, not really paying attention to where she was going, as the memories danced across her mind. It all happened in a place much different from where she stood now. Warmth and sand, she could feel the dry heat, the harsh winds... she longed for them, if only because he was there. Her heart ached with sadness whenever she thought about the memories...about him. But she yearned for them. She had tried for so long for a memory to come that would show her his eyes. His gorgeous ice blue eyes, sometimes so dull and distant, that only she could bring to life. 

She struggled to remember his voice. She could remember his words well, but she couldn't make herself hear his voice in her head again. She wanted to hear him say that she had shown him the light called love; hear him say her name, if only once more.

_Far away, long ago, __  
__Glowing dim as an ember, __  
__Things my heart__  
__Used to know, __  
__Things it yearns to remember...___

She was so lost in thought she hardly realized that she has walked straight into someone. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, continuing to walk past them. She glanced up to avoid walking into anyone else, seeing the Kaiba Corp building in front of her. 

"Kisara?" someone asked from behind her; the person she had just walked into. His voice washed over her thoughts, she relished in their tone. It was like music to her, to hear his voice again. His voice. 

She spun around, her eyes opened wide. The man stared back at her with equal disbelief. It was the first time they had set eyes upon each other in this life time, but they knew each other very well. The CEO's clothes were very different from his past incarnations, though they still had the same sweeping end and light colors, and his complexion was certainly lighter as he spent more time in an office than the Egyptian sun... But she recognized the way his brown hair fell softly, the strong set of his jaw... and mostly his enchanting icy eyes.

"Seto!" she said, throwing her arms around him. She held him tight, looking up at him. She looked up at him as he still stared at her with disbelief. 

"How... how is this possible?" he wondered softly.

"Does it matter?" she asked him. When his only response was to stare at her, eyes bursting with the happiness that they'd been denied so long... that only she could bring out, she leaned up and kissed him.

Nothing else mattered; not the falling snow, or the stares of the passerby, not the Christmas carolers singing as they passed or whether or not that it should be possible for the two the be together at all. And all was right with the world.

_And a song__  
__Someone sings__  
__Once upon a December_

**-----------------**

**A/N: Please Review!**

**If you like this, check out my other SetoxKisara fics! **_**A Year to Remember **_**and **_**Finding the Light (alternatively titled Screw the rules I'm in Love with Nurse Joy)**_


End file.
